Pros and Cons
by sheltie
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are at eachothers throats and Harry is in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

Pros and cons By: Sheltie 

Summary: Hermione and Ginny are at eachothers throats and Harry is in the middle. One night both girls tell Harry that he has to choose between them. It was a quiet night, except for the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ginny are having another fight.

I don't own Harry Potter

"It isn't up to you to tell Harry what to do," shouted Hermione.

"So it's up to you," shouted Ginny.

"No it's up to Harry not us," shouted Hermione.

Both girls were standing at either side of the fireplace as Harry sitting in a chair right in the middle. Harry gives a sigh as he watches both girls yell at each other.

'This has been the tenth fight this month,' thought Harry.

It all started the week after he and Ginny started dating. Harry was tuning out the argument because he heard it all before, until someone called out his name it was Hermione.

"Harry, you will have to choose between Ginny and me because as you can see she and I just don't agree on anything anymore," said Hermione.

Harry looked from Hermione and Ginny, who looked like she agreed with Hermione.

'Well I guess they agreed on something,' thought Harry.

Harry looked at both girls and said, "You both know that I can't choose between you two." He then turned two Hermione, "You're my best friend and have always been by my side and I care about you and Ginny," Harry turn to his girlfriend, "You're my girlfriend and I care about you too."

Harry gives out another sigh as he looks around the common room. All the occupants in the room turn their heads as he meets their eyes.

"Harry you don't have to choose now we'll give sometime," said Hermione.

Harry nodded and both girls left him to think.

'How am I supposed to choose? I wish Ron was here and not out with Luna,' Harry thought.

Harry finally decided that he had to make a list because there were so many things in his head.

Ginny Pros 

_She says she loves me_

_We have fun together_

_She likes Quidditch_

_Cons_

_We argue a lot (main about Hermione)_

_She makes fun of people behind there backs (Hermione, Ron, her mom etc.)_

_Doesn't know me very well_

_We don't talk a lot mostly snog_

_Has no sense of adventure_

_Don't know her very well_

_I don't know if I love her_

Harry looks at his Ginny list and gives a smile of approval.

Hermione 

_Pros_

_She really cares about me_

_She understands me very well_

_We always have something to talk about_

_Doesn't care about what others think _

_She has a beautiful smile_

_Knows how to make me feel better_

_Cons_

Harry stared at that column for along time, but nothing came to mind. After staring for a while He decided to leave it blank as he read through the lists he came to a decision. He gather up both girls and sat them both on the couch.

"I have come to a decision, but before I tell you what it is I want to tell you both that it was very hard to choose because I care for you both, but you both made me choose," Hermione wearing a guilt look, "So I pick Hermione." Both girls and the entire common room audience looked shocked at his choice.

Ginny was the first to get over the shock and got up from her seat and slapped Harry.

"Why in the world did you chose her over me?" asked Ginny.

"Well for one she doesn't slap me," said Harry.

"Oh I'll do more than that," said an enraged Ginny as she stormed away.

"I guess I deserved that," said Harry as he turned to Hermione, who was still sitting on the couch.

"You know you didn't have to pick me because I'm your best friend," said Hermione.

"I know that, but when I was making a list of pros and cons I couldn't think of any thing bad for you and I found a lot for Ginny," said Harry.

"Okay so why did you pick me over Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"I told you that you don't slap me," said a smiling Harry.

Both of them laugh at that, but Hermione quickly sobered up.

"Why did you chose me," she repeated, this time more seriously.

Harry hesitated for a bit before answering. "I pick you because I love you."

"I love you too, but you still didn't have to…. Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because her lips were locked in with Harry's.

After the kiss Hermione smiled and said "Well I was right your not a bad kisser."

The End


	2. New and improved story

Pros and cons By: Sheltie

**Pros and cons: New and Improved **

**By: Sheltie**

**A/N: A new and improved version of Pros and Cons everything is pretty much the same, but longer and I hope more interesting. Hope you enjoy!**

_I don't own Harry Potter_

Harry sighed as he watched his best friend and his girlfriend argue for what seemed like the hundredth time this month. He doesn't even remember what they were arguing about really he just knew that it was about him it, always was.

The first fight between the two girls was about homework. About a day and a half after Harry started to date Ginny he was with Hermione in the common room doing homework when Ginny came in and begged and pleaded with Harry to take a walk with her, but he of course promised Hermione that he'd stay with her until all his work was done and he never broke a promise to her ever.

And that started the trend of things to come for Harry.

Harry looked around the common room to see many of its occupants were watching with interesting and the boys were hoping a catfight would break out soon.

Harry sighed again turning his attention back to his two girls

"It isn't up to you to tell Harry what to do," shouted Hermione.

"So it's up to you," shouted Ginny.

"No it's up to Harry not us," shouted Hermione.

"Sure it just so happens that he follows whatever you say," Ginny shouted

"He doesn't always and you know it" Hermione said trying to regain her composure

Ginny folded her arms glaring at her once best friend Hermione on the other hand looked worn out and tired. Harry felt sorry for Hermione since she had two Weasleys to deal with. Though she didn't have to deal with the other Weasley as much since he spent most of his time with a certain Ravenclaw. He was so deep in thought that he barely heard his name being called.

"Harry," Hermione said in a tired voice, "you're going to have to choose between the two of us because I don't think I can take much more of this."

"That sounds like a great idea" Ginny said nodding

Harry looked from Hermione and Ginny

'_Well I guess they agreed on something,'_ thought Harry.

Harry shook his head

"You know I can't choose between you two" Harry said looking at the two most important girls in his life

"I know this is difficult Harry and I'll respect your decision, whatever it maybe" Hermione said patting him on the shoulder

Harry gives out another sigh as he looks around the common room. All the occupants turned their heads as he meets their eyes.

"Harry you don't have to choose now we'll give sometime," said Hermione in gently manner.

Harry nodded and both girls left him to think.

'_How am I supposed to choose between my girlfriend and my best friend?' _Harry thought sullenly, _'I wish I could go to Hermione for help, but she is part of this so I can't. Oh why couldn't Ron be here to help'_

Harry finally decided that he had to make a list because there were so many things in his head.

**Ginny **

_**Pros:**_

_She says she loves me_

_We have fun together_

_She likes Quidditch_

_**Cons:**_

_We argue a lot (mainly about Hermione)_

_She makes fun of people behind there backs (Hermione, Ron, her mom etc.)_

_Doesn't know me very well_

_We don't talk a lot mostly snog_

_Has no sense of adventure_

_Don't know her very well_

_I don't know if I love her_

_Can get very clingy_

_Gets jealous easily_

"Well that take cares of Ginny now on to Hermione" Harry muttered to himself

**Hermione**

_**Pros:**_

_She really cares about me_

_She understands me very well_

_We always have something to talk about_

_Doesn't care about what others think_

_She has a beautiful smile_

_Has the brightest brown eyes I've ever seen_

_Her laugh is one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard_

_Knows how to make me feel better_

_She knows what I'm thinking most of the time_

_**Cons:**_

_Can be irrational at times_

_Has a bad temper if provoked_

Harry stared at that lists for along time and saw that compared to the pros Hermione had more than Ginny and when it came to the cons Ginny had more than Hermione. He didn't understand it at all since he could name so many cons about Ginny and not Hermione. He then thought that maybe he's spend so much time with Hermione that he doesn't look at the cons in her because he loves them as much as he loves the pros because that makes Hermione well, Hermione. As for Ginny it just showed him that he didn't know her that well and he could name her flaws quite easily.

'_Hermione would be proud at how much thought I put into this' _Harry thought smirking

Now that he knew what to do he called the two girls. Hermione looked like she has been steeling herself for the worst as for Ginny she had a smug smile on her face. Harry waited for them to sit for him to start.

"I have come to a decision, but before I tell you what it is I want to tell you both that it was very hard to choose because I care for you both, but you both made me choose," Hermione looked at Harry wearing a guilt look, "So I pick Hermione."

"I told you he'd- WHAT!" Ginny said completely shocked though the common room looked like the were ready to celebrate

Hermione was stunned beyond words, which would be funny if it was under different circumstances

Ginny snapped out off her shock and walked over to Harry and slapped him as hard as she could, which made the common room wince and Hermione send a dangerous look towards the girl

"Why in the world did you chose her over me?" shouted Ginny.

"Well for one she doesn't slap me," said Harry rubbing his cheek gingerly.

"Oh I'll do more than that," said an enraged Ginny taking out her wand.

"I don't think so" Hermione said calmly with her wand already drawn and pointed directly at Ginny's head

"Now I suggest you put your wand away this instant Ginerva Weasley or I'll be forced to do a hex that I've been itching to try on a Death eater" Hermione said still as calm as could be.

Ginny put her wand away, but before she left she threaten to get her revenge

"I guess I deserved that," said Harry unfazed of having a wand pointed at him a little while ago as he turned to Hermione, who was still sitting on the couch.

"You know you didn't have to pick me because I'm your best friend," said Hermione finally turning to Harry.

"I know that, but when I was making a list of pros and cons I found that I could only put down more pros for you than cons and more cons than pros for Ginny and that made me realize that I didn't really know Ginny that well," said Harry.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you pick me over Ginny?" said Hermione.

"I told you that you don't slap me," said a smiling Harry.

Both of them laugh at that, but Hermione quickly sobered up.

"Why did you chose me?" she repeated, this time more seriously.

Harry hesitated for a bit before answering. "I picked you because I love you."

"I love you too, but you still didn't have to…" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because her lips were locked in with Harry's.

After the kiss Hermione smiled and said, "Well I was right your not a bad kisser."

**A/N: Please R&R on my new and improved version**

**The End**


End file.
